Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 June 2016
00:07:51 -!- KatyPines has joined Special:Chat 00:22:43 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:22:59 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:23:00 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:23:31 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:25:42 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:26:27 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:38:34 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:39:05 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:39:44 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:39:51 /kill Lumpy 00:39:58 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:42:15 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:42:28 works 00:42:54 /kill Sandgar 00:42:55 Why would I kill you when letting you live tortures the world in such a glorious way. 01:06:16 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:06:57 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:50:39 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has joined Special:Chat 01:51:11 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has left Special:Chat 01:51:13 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has joined Special:Chat 01:51:51 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:52:21 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:52:22 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:53:26 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:54:38 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:55:03 Why is everywhere dead? 01:55:08 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:55:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:55:40 Why is it so dead? 01:55:49 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 02:16:10 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 02:16:40 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:17:11 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 02:17:25 Hi Desi 02:21:02 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:24:06 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 03:16:49 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 03:17:20 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 03:27:03 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:04:00 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 04:09:01 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:12:03 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:12:34 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:12:37 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:13:08 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:13:10 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:14:00 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:14:11 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:14:14 Hiii o/ 04:14:20 Hi 04:14:22 Hiii o/ 04:14:25 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:14:26 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:14:28 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:14:35 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:14:40 My dumb internet 04:14:48 Same 04:14:53 So what you up to 04:15:07 Watching youtube 04:15:12 Same old Saturday stuff 04:15:51 Cool 04:15:58 Im watchig cops 04:17:00 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:17:02 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:17:13 Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do, when they come for you. 04:17:35 I love this show 04:18:40 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:18:42 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:19:15 I need a new profile pic for my twiter 04:19:39 What do you have in mind? 04:20:13 Omg 04:20:26 Look up bugassault on youtube 04:20:33 The ad is fucking hillarious 04:20:40 Idk 04:20:41 Ill see 04:22:17 O 04:22:22 *alright 04:25:50 .uc 04:27:14 Ugh I have hives again 04:27:15 Chck my twitter 04:27:20 Okay 04:28:17 Awhhh 04:28:17 It temp 04:28:29 I love the Mabel and dipper HTF background 04:28:47 Thabks 04:28:52 I think it here too 04:28:55 Mayve not 04:29:26 Lol 04:30:00 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:30:02 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:30:35 Anyways 04:30:46 Just using my profile from here for now 04:31:49 Okay 04:32:27 Who you follow on twitter 04:33:35 Bunch of my favorite youtubers, friends, people who follow me 04:33:44 Oh cook 04:33:44 Stuff like that 04:33:49 Yeah 04:33:54 Man some black woman is bitching the police 04:34:01 Yikes. 04:34:03 After thid fat man gets pulled over 04:35:57 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:35:58 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:36:20 *slightly larger man 04:36:24 But yeah 04:37:07 Lol 04:37:09 Fat man 04:38:22 *slightly larger man 04:38:37 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:38:38 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:40:24 Its easier to say a three lwtter word then 14 letterd and two words 04:41:26 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:41:27 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:43:12 But it's nicer to say those two words :) 04:43:30 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:43:31 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:46:02 Politicsl correctneds doesnt help 04:46:03 Sometiems 04:47:06 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:47:10 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:48:17 The thing is, words like "fat" can be taken offensively. 04:48:27 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:48:28 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:51:07 Idk 04:51:08 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 04:51:20 If someone getd offended i would not say it 04:51:22 Butnif they did 04:51:34 Idk. 04:51:37 GF is dead for now, figured I might show up here o/ 04:51:49 Dead hwre too 04:52:08 -!- ThePK has joined Special:Chat 04:53:13 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:53:14 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:53:48 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:54:06 Now that is weirf 04:55:48 He could of stayed 04:55:58 Not like gf got much of a chat rn 2016 06 26